spyrotriaddivisonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dessertmonkeyjk/Dangers of Magic
I know, it's been awhile since I even updated this wiki. I still try but sometimes things just don't come to you unless you're not looking for them. All of a sudden, you find yourself thinking about it again and realise something you didn't think of before. This is one of those cases. Now this is kind of an excuse to clear up existing locations abit and that I want to explain as little as possible of the idea but... I'll explain only a portion of it. As you can tell from the title, it involves Magic and the burden that it brings. The way that it appears to work in the Spyro franchise is the classic spell routine. If you know the spell then you can preform it as many times as you wish. However, there is a limit of how much Magic a caster can channel before they faint or possibly kill themselves and must be exposed to it heavily. This way, the amount of Magic they are able to channel increases allowing for much more powerful or extended spells. Some spells need a continous stream of Magic in order to work such as a Portal or magical barrier. This can usually be done by having multiple casters peform the spell at the same time to divide the amount of Magic each caster channels. However, this isn't a permanent solution which is why Recursive Vessels are used to repeat a spell until it is inturupted. Portals Gates and Magic Forcefields are devices that make use of these which makes them very handy even for non-casters. With so much power from knowing how to manipulate Magic to your will it becomes a danger to everyone. Any master of Magic can be seen as a living god even in this respect and are greatly feared. Speaking of gods... guess what else Magic can do? If you guessed it, then you'll know alot of reasons why the Dragons are constantly being pestered by locals and Magic users. They see them as a threat and the Dragons do whatever they can to prevent anyone to abuse or take away this power they natrually distribute beyond their control. They basically become the rulers and keepers of thier own power and refuse to give it up. The Sorceress is a case of a local gone mad with power but was unaware of her depenency on Dragons as well. Even if she did manage to become "immortal", it wouldn't release her of needing it to live. At least she's bold and seeking independece but with a spite from her what could be considers as her makers. An ironic fate, isn't it? That's all I'm going to say about it for now. In other matters, I'm keeping an eye on the Spyro Eclipse game by Hoixsoft. The model for Spyro appears to be ripped from the console title Enter The Dragonfly and they recently moved over to the UDK engine. Yeah... I don't think that's going to cut it for long with a top tier engine like that. Fortunately, I know some modeling myself... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Tech/Magic